


哗众取宠

by paristhepilot



Series: 胡作非为 [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M, “如果我操一个碎瓶子可以带来更多观众, 不少字呢, 六妹妹呕吐, 六妹妹自High, 六妹妹自己说他可以搞碎瓶子, 只说了一点点李哥, 我干。”, 真的吐了, 还有描写, 那我肯定撸袖子就搞啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 六妹妹自撸碎酒瓶到吐





	哗众取宠

事情从文斯接过那瓶葡萄酒开始变质，一发不可收拾。那不是瓶杰克，这对于你就足够了。男男女女在你脚底下起哄，汤米在你的脑袋后面砸他的鼓，他拉着你跌进他的丛林之中，你身陷泥泞，动弹不得，只感觉污垢从你的毛孔钻进你的皮肤里，游走在血管之内。但说不准汤米的泥汤比你的血液干净多了。你只感觉这舞台从两端翘起，形成一个牢笼，你是自愿困于其中的败类，而观众是你唯一的逃生出口。你正站在你日思夜想的恶心勾搭之上，你比他们都脏，更恶心，所以你才是能成功的那个。泥垢夹在你的皮肤和皮革之间，你能感受到它们滚动着被搓成了小球，揪住你的每一根汗毛。但这还不够，你是个被操开了的屁股，只想吞进更多的肮脏。  
这时候你有了一个绝妙的主意。  
你扔下贝斯，琴砸在地上发出一声闷响，这动静被音响放大扭曲，成了发情困兽的呻吟，失真地哑着嗓子嘶吼。你的裤子挂在脚踝上，汤米在吼些什么，人群发出一阵尖叫。更多，这还远远不够，开胃都算不上，你需要更多。你的鼓手打出几个短促而沉重的节奏，它们抓住你的脑子，像是攥住一个西红柿，手指陷进果肉里，沙瓤和发黄的汁液从你的指缝间沿着青筋流下去。你握着葡萄酒圆润的瓶身，把细长的瓶口摔在音响上，你没等碎玻璃掉下去就把酒红色的液体如数洒在了头顶，酸甜的液体顺着你的头皮流进眼睛，沿着你的眼角划过整张脸，留下一道冰凉而粘腻的潮渍。你舔舔嘴唇，尝到了其中的廉价。人群还在叫嚷，汤米的节奏加快，在密集的击打中突然延长半拍的静止让整个舞台自由下坠，极速的失重于你是短暂的死亡，心跳加速而呼吸哽在喉头，像是吸入过量的抽搐，你急于下一次的坠落。  
你硬得很容易，满是污垢的舞台是你唯一想要把自己埋进去搅出一管黏液的裂缝。人群安静了，或许鼓点早就停下了，但你早分不出击中你耳膜的到底是汤米还是你的心脏。你随意抹了两把就有了满掌心的前液。瓶子划伤了你的器官，但你的神经末梢泡在毒品里，就像是红酒进入了你的头发，你只是更加兴奋。你顶进葡萄酒的瓶身里，血液顺着前液顺着透明的瓶壁缓慢地滴下，随着你前后移动，你用自己把粘液糊满了整个弧面，人群透过酒瓶死死盯着你那根被折射变了形的性器。你迎合着顶胯，扭动屁股，完整而清晰地展示你的血液。但隔了层玻璃终究不爽。瓶子的断口有着细碎的玻璃碴，当你抽出的时候，它们挂在了你的阴毛上。你把瓶子砸向你的贝斯，发出一阵持久而刺耳的波浪状噪音。汤米是你忠诚的狗，他踹向鼓面，一声沉重的低音打中你的脊椎和膝盖，你跪在舞台上，向后倒下。葡萄酒已经渗进木缝里，糖分抓住你靴底的污垢，粘住你后背的皮肤。你这次亲手握住你的家伙，玻璃碴硌在你的掌心，被你揉进前液里。血液从皮肤里涌出的时候还是温热的，等被你揉进掌心里时已经凉了，像是隔了夜的意大利面，令人犯呕，却正对了你的胃口。你的精液喷到了第一排的头发里，剩下的被你接在掌心。精液是粉红色的。你嘴唇上的葡萄酒干掉结成了一层薄薄的糖痂，你把酸掉的草莓牛奶淋在上面，好像是给糕点加上最后一丝糖浆。你吃下自己的精液和血液，还嚼碎了几块碎玻璃，它们填满了臼齿凹凸不平的表面，从其中的小缝隙钻进里面去刺激你的神经，酸涩的快感比射精猛烈得多。  
你除了耳鸣什么都听不到了，你朝着鼓架举起双手，像是个耍赖的孩子，想要被充满爱意地抱起来，搂进怀里，但你得到的只是一根扔下来的鼓槌，鼓槌狠狠地打在你的肚子上。你的脑子不觉得疼，身体却还是蜷缩了起来。你想要呕吐，却只是返上一口口酸臭的气体。你一向受不了撩骚的前戏。你爬起来跪着趴在舞台上，把食指和中指探进自己的喉咙，触碰到两瓣紧实的小舌。你玩弄女人阴唇一般地夹住它拉扯，催促自己的胃听话地倾尽箱囊。胃液裹着浆状的消化物逆向涌到嗓子眼，好像是又一次发酵的酒水被你从自己的喉咙再次喝到嘴里，漫过牙齿，吐在舞台上。呕吐一旦开始便停不下来，你畜生一样四肢着地，撑着你那废物的肉体。你吐得麻木，喉咙是另一段肠道，自行蠕动，挤出一团又一团消化了一半的食物。更烈的酒气从你的嗓子钻进你的鼻子，刺激得你流眼泪，咸水再流进你的嘴里。你好像是一切废料的循环回收站。  
你终于把胃吐了个干净。这些就算是对你也过了火。你倒在了自己的呕吐物里，你迷迷糊糊地瞧见了食指和中指的指根有一圈口红，是你把手指塞进嘴里时蹭上的，这是一个带着胃液、精液和血液的吻痕。你昏死过去之前意识到，这两根手指刚揉搓完阴茎，便被你自己塞进了嘴里。


End file.
